Je hais mon jumeau
by blackwidow90legolas88
Summary: Voilà 6 mois que l'attaque de New York a eu lieu et mon frère n'est toujours pas venu me voir. Je le déteste! C'est ma première fan fiction que je poste! Du Clintasha, Pepperony et du Steria!
1. Je pique une crise

_Bonjour les personnages Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas juste Mariane,Jérémy et Teddy sont de ma création. Si vous aimez laissez-moi une review!_

Chapitre 1 : Je pique une crise

Mariana:

Cela faisait 10 ans que je n'avais pas revu mon frère jumeau et aujourd'hui, je le vois passé à la télé avec d'autres héros. Il a sauvé New York d'une attaque extra-terrestre mais il n'a pas le temps de voir sa famille ! Quel goujat ! Non mais il se prend pour qui Clint ! Il n'est pas le seul de la famille à savoir manier un arc et en plus je suis meilleure que lui ! Non mais quel abruti ! Et c'est moi qui doit faire la baby-sitter pour notre neveu nan mais j'hallucine ! Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que je suis jalouse de lui. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, c'est idiot c'est enfuit de la maison et c'est lui qui gagne tous les mérites pendant que moi qui suis restée pour poursuivre mes études je me retrouve toute seule. Enfin pas toute seule vu que j'ai mon IA et oui j'ai une IA que j'ai fabriqué et programmé toute seule. Tiens j'y pense.

« - Anna, tu peux surveiller Théodore pendant que je suis dans mon atelier !

\- Bien sûr Mademoiselle ! »

Ah ce que j'aime mon IA, grâce à elle je vais pouvoir travailler un peu. J'ai du resté au moins deux heures dans mon atelier à bricoler avant que mon IA ne m'appelle.

« -Mademoiselle, votre neveu vous demande !

-Merci Anna, j'y vais. »

Je sors de l'atelier et je vais dans la chambre de Teddy. Il était là debout sur son lit en train de m'attendre. Ce qu'il pouvait être mignon dans son petit lit comme sa !

« - Alors Teddy, on a fait un gros dodo ! »

Je le sors de la chambre et lui donne son biberon qu'Anna a réchauffé. Et oui, mon neveu n'a que 1 an mais bon il est adorable avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleus, il me fait penser à mon jumeau, que je hais en ce moment. Faut dire qu'avec Clint on ne se ressemble pas. Il a les cheveux blond, les miens sont bruns, il est très sportif, je suis très intelligente, on n'a qu'une chose en commun, nos yeux bleus. Après tout, je suis la nouvelle dirigeante de l'entreprise Armes &amp; Machines de guerre créé par mon grand-père donc je n'ai rien à lui envier à part que lui il peut prendre des risques. Ce que je le hais ! Teddy me sort de mes pensées en jetant son biberon par terre. Je le ramasse, il est vide. C'est un vrai glouton ! Je rigole tout en mettant le biberon dans la lave-vaisselle. Je décide de mettre Teddy dans son parc pendant que je remet la cassette des Avengers dans sa boite. Dire que cela fait 6 mois que New York a été attaqué et il n'est toujours pas venu nous voir. C'est un enfoiré de première !


	2. un ami

Chapitre 2 : Un ami des parents vient me voir

Deux mois sont de nouveau passé et toujours aucune nouvelle. J'en ai marre de mon frère ! Chaque jour c'est la même chose : s'occuper de Teddy et travailler. Vivement que ma sœur revienne car je commence à ne plus avoir de vie.

Coulson POV :

J'arrivais devant le ranch de mes amis. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas venu. Depuis que mon ami Thomas m'avait demandé de surveiller son fils. J'arrivais à la porte d'entrée et sonnais.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrir au bout de quelques minutes. J'entrais et vis Mariane qui s'occupait de Théodore. Elle m'accueille dans la maison et me demande si je veux boire quelque chose. Je lui répond que je ne veux rien. Mais il faut que je lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

« -Mariane, il faut qu'on parle !

\- Attend ! Je vais mettre Teddy au lit ! »

Elle s'en alla pendant quelques minutes puis revient.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe Oncle Phil ?

\- D'autres personnes ont été remarqués !

\- D'autres personnes ? Comme ceux qui ont attaqués le village en se transformant en loup ?

\- Exact ! Et j'ai besoin de toi mais aussi de Jérémy. Vous faites partit de ceux qui ont eu une mutation après l'attaque de ces loups. Vous pouvez vous transformer en loups de la taille d'une voiture, vous êtes puissants.

\- Mais Oncle Phil, tu oublis que nous ne voulons pas nous transformer ! On refuse de devenir des monstres !

\- OK ! Vous ne vous transformerez pas mais vous pouvez nous aider quand même ?

\- Je vais voir ! Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de Teddy !

\- Je peux voir pour le faire garder par ton jumeau !

\- Tu es sûr qu'il voudra ?

\- Il ne peut rien me refuser !

\- OK !

\- On se voit bientôt alors Mariane. Je te recontacte !

-A bientôt Oncle Phil »

Je m'en vais heureux d'avoir réussi à faire sortir Mariane du ranch. Bientôt elle pourra rentrer dans le SHIELD.


	3. mon frère

Chapitre 3: Mon frère

Depuis trois semaines, je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Ma sœur m'encourage de sortir. Mais j'ai déjà peur de faire du mal à Teddy alors là, c'est pire, je suis terrorisée par ce qui pourrait se passer. Bon je ne peu plus venir en arrière, Oncle Phil arrive dans environ dix minutes pour nous emmener au SHIELD. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer à part une perte de contrôle! Bon, courage, tout va bien se passer!

Oncle Phil arriva environ vers 10h30. Jérémy mis les bagages de la voiture et s'assit à l'avant pendant ce temps je mis le siège auto de Teddy et me plaçait à l'arrière de la voiture. La voiture démarra et Teddy s'endormit. Au bout d'un moment, je m'endormis aussi. Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais dans une chambre avec Teddy. J'allais sortir de la chambre quand Oncle Phil arriva. Il m'explique que nous sommes sur un héliporteur qui nous amènera à mon frère. Je ne supporte pas d'être dans les airs, j'ai le vertige! Que sa peut être long un voyage dans les airs. Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans une sorte de grotte. En faite, cette grotte est un bunker du SHIELD. Rien de mieux que d'être enfermée pour perdre le contrôle de soi. Après une journée ici, nous avons rencontrés l'agent Hill. Une très gentille personne mais aussi le colonel Fury, pas très bavard mais il nous a bien mis en garde.

"- Mlle Noël, M Schwaetz, bienvenus sur l'héliporteur! C'est ici que vous allez vivre pendant le temps de votre mission!

Et Teddy , monsieur?

L'agent Hill emmènera M Luno chez votre frère dans la tour Avengers!

Bien monsieur!

Bon je vous laisse à bientôt!"

Agent Hill POV:

Bon, que nous accueillons de nouvelles recrues d'accord mais je ne suis pas d'accord pour faire la nounou d'un bébé. Après le débriefing du directeur Fury, je n'étais pas contente. Pendant mes vacances, je me retrouverais au même endroit qu'un geignard. Non mais qui est le frère de cette emmerdeuse qui nous laisse son gamin pour aller combattre avec Coulson?

Bon ne nous laissons pas nous mettre en colère! Fury a voulu venir avec moi à la tour Avengers. Il a du y avoir quelques choses, Stark a du encore faire des conneries!

Quand nous arrivâmes à la tour, le capitaine nous attendait enfin plutôt m'attendait. Nous avions prévu de prendre nos premières vacances ensembles. Fury demanda de réunir tout le monde. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde était là. Fury prit la parole.

"- Messieurs et mesdames, pendant un moment vous aurez un nouveau colocataire à la tour Avengers.

\- Monsieur je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, dit Stark, on se marche déjà dessus.

\- Monsieur Stark, votre avis n'est pas demandé. De plus votre nouveau colocataire est le neveu de monsieur Barton.

Comment ça mon neveu? Quel âges il a?

Monsieur Barton, oui vous avez un neveu! Le fils de votre sœur aînée gardé pendant tout ce temps par votre sœur jumelle! Votre neveu qui est ici avec l'agent Hill s'appelle Théodore, l'agent Hill s'avança, et il a 14 mois. Vous êtes tous en congés forcés jusqu'à ce qu'une des sœurs de l'agent Barton rentre chez elle. Bonne soirée 1les Avengers!"

Sur ce le directeur Fury s'en alla, laissant l'agent Hill avec Teddy et les Avengers sont bouches bée. Pepper Potts, la petite amie de Stark, s'avança et prit Teddy qui était resté dans son siège auto.


	4. Un enfant quel galère

Chapitre 4: un enfant quel galère

"- Clint! Ton neveu est trop mignon, dit Pepper.

Pourquoi le directeur nous donne cet charge? demande Stark.

Il ne vous la donne pas, il demande à l'agent Barton de s'en occuper, répond Hill

Mais pourquoi ma sœur m'a choisi? dit Clint

Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu avais une famille s'exclame Natasha

Je n'en parle pas parce que je suis en froid avec eux depuis 9 ans" répondit-il.

Teddy se mit à pleurer et tout le monde le regardait dans les bras de Pepper.

"- Pourquoi il braille demande Clint

il a sûrement faim répondit Pepper

Sa mange quoi un bébé? demande Clint et Natasha

Des petits pots et du lait répondit Hill.

Comment vous savez ça agent Hill demanda Stark

J'ai été baby-sitter quand j'étais ados lui répondit-elle

Donc on peut vous le laisser dit Thor

Oh non! C'est pas moi qui vais m'occuper de lui, c'est l'agent Barton qui doit s'en charger s'exclama-t-elle

Mais je fais quoi moi? dit Clint

Je vais vous montrer" lui dit-elle

Alors Maria prit Teddy et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Dans un des sacs qui a été amenés contenant les affaires du bébé, elle sortit un petit pot au fruit et un biberon. Dans le biberon, elle mit du lait qu'elle fit chauffer ensuite. Pendant ce temps, elle prit une cuillère et donna à manger à Teddy qui se trouvait à présent sur ses genoux. Les Avengers la regardait étonné que l'agent si froide qu'ils connaissaient était en faite si douce. Quand le lait fut chauffe et que le petit pot fut fini, elle emmena Teddy dans le salon et lui donna son biberon. Elle se tourna pour voir si les Avengers avaient suivi ce qu'elle avait fait et les trouva mignon avec leur tête étonné. Elle croisa le regard du Capitaine et le trouva encore plus mignon que les autres. Steve surprit son regard et rougit.

"- Heureusement que Fury vous a demandé i an d'emménager dans la Tour, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans vous, Maria! dit Stark

Je ne ferait pas tout le travail, d'ailleurs Stark avez-vous enlevé les haut-parleurs dans ma chambre avant que j'en explose un, un matin. lui dit-elle

Je le ferait quand j'aurais le temps, promit lui répond-il

Stark il a intérêt à être enlever avant demain matin compris.

Ne vous en faites pas se sera fait dit-il d'un ton joueur.

Maintenant Clint, il faut que tu couche Teddy.

Je le met où? lui répondit en prenant le bébé à bout de bras.

Déjà maintenez le correctement"

Elle lui mit correctement Teddy dans le bras sous le regard attentif des autres Avengers.

"- Ensuite il faut le mettre dans un lit!

Stark t'a une chambre pour mon neveu?

Bien sûr, Jarvis trouve une chambre pour le bébé.

Monsieur, la chambre est trouvée, elle se trouve entre la chambre de l' agent Barton et celle du Capitaine.

Merci Jarvis!

Elle est aussi assez proche de la chambre de l'agent Hill, Monsieur!

Parfait Jarvis"

Donc les Avengers se dirigèrent vers la chambre. En ouvrant la porte, Steve vit que le lit était grand et haut, il demanda:

"- Maria, le lit il est pas un peu trop grand pour un bébé?

Si mais si tu le met au milieu du lit et que tu met des cousins tout autour de lui, il ne pourra pas tomber.

OK, j'ai une question, je le laisse habillé? demanda Clint

Oui tu peux

OK"

Clint posa le bébé sur le lit et mit des cousins autour de lui. Puis tout le monde sortit de la pièce. Stark demanda à Jarvis de surveiller le bébé. Ils se posèrent tous dans le salon et mirent un film.

Pendant ce temps dans l'avion du SHIELD:

Coulson regardait Mariane et Jérémy. Sa nièce avait changé depuis que le village où elle vivait a été attaqué. Il se souvient de ce jour.

_Flash-back:_

_Il a été appelé ce matin là par un hôpital qui lui disait qu'une personne a été admit au urgence et qu'il faisait partie des personnes à appeler en cas d'urgence. Tout de suite il avait penser à l'agent Barton ou Romanoff. Mais quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital, il a vu son ami Thomas dans la salle d'attente. Il a su tout de suite qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Mariane. Il se diriga vers son ami et tenta de le réconforter. Puis un médecin est venu, il a beaucoup parler, mais il a surtout dit qu'elle aura des séquelles de ce qui lui est arrivé et qu'elle était dans le coma._

_J'ai attendu une semaine qu'elle se réveille. Elle m'a tout raconté et voulait se venger de ceux qui avait fait ça. Je ne pourrait jamais oublier son regard à ce moment là. Un regard froid où ses beaux yeux bleus ont virés au violet. Elle était déterminée et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger tous les enfants du village. _

_A peine une dizaine des enfants avaient survécu à l'attaque grâce à l'intervention de Mariane et Jérémy._

Mariane se retourna et vit son oncle qui la regardait, elle l'appela mais ne répondit pas. Il était dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha et là, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle aimait son oncle et son oncle se souciait d'elle. Elle répondit à son étreinte. L'agent May arriva et dit:

"- Coulson, nous arrivons!

Très bien, préparez-vous à voir ce qui se passe dehors!"

Tout le monde partit se préparer. Mariane se connecta à son PC et demanda à son IA d'intégrer la tour Stark pour surveiller Teddy et de permettre à sa soeur de contacter son frère. Puis elle l'éteignit.


	5. La révélation

_Les avengers ne m'appartient. Je possède juste les personnages de Théodore, Marine, Mariane et Jérémy. Je m'excuse aussi pour le retard dans la publication mais je suis en grande révision pour ma semaine de bac blanc.  
_

A la tour Stark:

Tous le monde s'amusait à regarder le dernier film sortie en salle: Les Gardiens de la Galaxie. Quand Jarvis dit:

"- Monsieur, alerte! Intrusion dans la système! intrusion système!

Merde! Jarvis, met le pare-feu anti-intrusion! Vite!

Trop tard! Je suis introduite dans votre système monsieur Stark! dit une voix.

Qui es-tu?

Je me nomme Anna, je suis l'IA de mademoiselle Noël! Je dois mettre en contact monsieur Luno avec sa famille!

Barton, ta soeur est en train de jouer avec mes nerfs, elle a osé s'introduire dans ma tour! Comment elle a fait?

Et bien ma soeur est le petit génie de ma famille.

monsieur, le bébé s'est réveillé!

Merci Jarvis!"

Clint alla chercheront son neveu, quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive avec un bébé qui pleure, il dit:

"- Hill, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

Alors là agent Barton, soit il a faim, soit il faut lui changer sa couche.

Quelle est cette odeur pestilentiel s'exclame Thor

Sa c'est la couche de Teddy répondit Hill.

Alors faut changer la couche, Hill vous pouvez me montrer!

Barton débrouillez-vous, je ne suis pas la nourrice de cet enfant "dit Hill en partant vers sa chambre.

Barton partit vers la salle de bain, Jarvis avait sortie les anciens meubles de bébé appartenant à la famille Stark. Il mit Teddy sur la table à langer, le déshabilla puis il enleva la couche et la mis à la poubelle. Il commença alors à nettoyer le bébé puis lui mit une couche propre et le rhabilla. Clint sorti de la salle de bain avec un bébé changé. Anna s'exclame:

"- Monsieur, une vidéo conférence entrante!

\- Merci Anna, accepte la vidéo!

\- Bien monsieur!"

L' écran s' alluma et on a pu apercevoir deux militaires. Clint dit:

"- Bonjour Marine. Comment sa va?

\- Bonjour petit frère. Ça va et toi?

\- Si j'avais pas ton fils, je serais en train de travailler...

\- Tu es toujours accroc au boulot à ce que je vois.

\- Et toi tu es toujours pénible.

\- Je ne change pas mais pourquoi mariane n est pas avec toi?

\- Mon boulot a eu besoin d'elle donc je fais la baby-sitter à sa place.

\- Je vois. Ce n'est pas dangereux?

\- C'est très dangereux, pourquoi tu demandes?

\- Pour savoir si Mariane risque d'avoir des problèmes avec papa. Il a refusé qu'elle renouvelle son contrat avec l'armée après ce qu'il s'est passé au village.

\- Il s'est passé quoi?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant?

\- Ne Pas!

\- I ans, Mariane était en permission avec un de ses ami. Ils sont rentrés au village et trois jours après le village a été attaqué. Mariane a essayé de sauver un maximum d'enfants dans l'école. Les professeurs ont été tués, 300 enfants sont morts, 10 ont pu être sauvé. Mariane et son ami se sont retrouvés à l'hôpital et ont gardé des séquelles de l'attaque.

\- Personne ne nous a rien dit, pourquoi?

\- Nous n'avons pas retrouvé les personnes qui ont attaqué le village. Ils se sont enfuit quand nous sommes arrivés.

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi mon supérieur a voulu que ma soeur l'aide.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Mariane s'est refermée sur elle-même. Dans les premières semaines après l'attaque, elle ne s'approchait de personne et restait enfermée dans sa chambre. Après quand j'ai eu Théodore, Mariane refusait de le prendre, de reste près de lui toute seule. Et quand j'ai eu mon affectation pour l'Irak, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul donc je l'ai confié à Mariane. Dans les premiers temps où je la contactais elle était encore un peu distante puis petit à petit, elle a recommencé à sourire. Mariane était heureuse, j'espère qu'après cette mission avec ton supérieur, elle le sera toujours.

\- Je te comprend.

\- Frérot, je vais devoir y aller. A bientôt!

\- Au revoir Marine."

La communication s'arrêta. Barton ramena Teddy dans sa chambre et s'endormit avec lui.


	6. Les bébés sa pleurent

Chapitre 6: Un bébé ça pleure beaucoup

Pov Agent Hill:

Qu' est qu' il ne faut pas faire pour être tranquille avec son compagnon au moins une nuit.

J' était bien, je prenais du bon temps avec mon capitaine mais non il a fallu que le bébé pleure. Le beau capitaine me dit:

"- Il pleure juste au moment où j'allais t' emmener au troisième ciel.

\- On l' oublie, de toute façon c' est à Barton de s' en occuper.

\- Ok donc on ne s' occupe pas des pleures.

\- Sa fait un moment que j' attend d' être enfin seul avec toi. On ne va pas ce le faire gâcher par des pleurs.

\- Non tu as raison."

Nous retournâmes alors à nos occupations.

Fin du Pov

Plus loin dans la tour, Stark et le docteur Banner travaillaient sur leur recherche. Le docteur Banner était donc dans son laboratoire isolé et antibruit. Il n' entendit donc pas le bébé pleurer. Quand à Stark lui avait la musique à fond donc lui non plus n' entendit pas le bébé pleuré.

L' agent Romanoff avait décidé de dormir avec des boules Quies. Donc elle n'entendit pas le bébé pleuré. Thor lui a pris la décision de dormir chez Jane dès qu' il a entendu Teddy pleuré.

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que fait l' agent Barton et bien il dort très profondément. Le bruit ne le dérange même pas.

Cela faisait au moins 20 minutes que Teddy pleurait quand l'agent Hill décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle ne prit pas la peine de mettre un pyjama et alla dans la chambre de Teddy en sous-vêtement. Elle vit l'agent Barton endormit sur le lit avec le bébé dans les bras. Elle s'approcha du petit qui pleurait et le prit dans ses bras. Tout à coup Barton lui attrape le bras.

"- Agent Hill vous dormez souvent en sous-vêtement?

\- Je ne répondrais pas Clint!

\- Vous savez que vous êtes sexy en …

\- Ne terminer pas votre phrase Barton si vous voulez pouvoir parler demain.

\- Ok! Pourquoi vous êtes là?

\- Sa fait 20 minutes que le petit pleurait!

\- Ok la prochaine fois je ferais plus attention à lui."

L'agent Hill reposa Teddy dans les bras de Clint et commença à s'en aller quand elle se retourna et dit:

"- Agent Barton il est bien claire que vous oublierez que vous m'avez vu en sous-vêtement et vous n'en parlez à personne!

\- Bien madame."

L'agent Hill retourna dans sa chambre et retrouva le capitaine Rodgers qui n'attendait qu'elle. La fin de la nuit se déroula au calme et s'en aucun autre dérangement.


	7. Un secret dévoilé

Chapitre 7: Un secret dévoilé

Quand tout le monde se leva le lendemain matin, l'agent Hill alla à la salle de gym dans la tour. La elle vit l' agent Romanoff. Elle tapait dans un sac. Hill dit:

"- Bonjour Natasha!

\- Salut Maria! Bien dormi?

\- Non, le neveu de Barton a pleuré pendant 20 minutes cette nuit.

\- Oh, en plus vous avez la chambre juste à coté.

\- Ouais.

\- Vous voulez vous entraîner avec moi?

\- Avec joie Nat'.

\- OK on y va ".

L'agent Hill et Romanoff se placèrent alors sur le ring de boxe et commencèrent à se battre.

Dans une autre pièce, en l'occurrence la chambre de l'agent Barton, celui-ci après s'être douché et habillé s'occupa de Teddy. Il le baigna et l'habilla. Quand il sortit de sa chambre avec le bébé, il rencontra le capitaine. Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. Il fit le biberon de Teddy avec du chocolat et prit son café avec des tartines à la confiture de mirabelle. L'agent Barton passa la matinée à s'occuper de son neveu.

La matinée se déroula normalement pour les Avengers.

A des kilomètre de la tour Stark, dans le bus du SHIELD, Mariane Noël attendait les résultats des piratages informatiques qu'elle était en train de faire. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils suivaient une piste pour retrouver ses mutants. Tout ce qu'ils trouvaient c'est qu'ils remontaient vers New York et faisait beaucoup de victimes mais aucunes ne survécurent. Mariane commençait à penser qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à arrêter ceux qui lui ont brisé sa vie. Sa colère remontait, il fallait qu'elle se défoule. Elle sortit du labo pour se rendre dans une pièce qui faisait office de gymnase. Elle vit l'agent May s'entraîner et donc elle demanda:

"- Agent May, voulez- vous entraîner avec moi?

\- Bien sur !"

Le combat commença. L'agent May avait dans un premier temps le dessus mais avec un manque d'attention elle perdit sa garde et se retrouva à terre au bout de 10 minutes entraînement. Elle dit:

"- Jolie coup Mariane, on remet ça?

\- Si vous voulez agent May."

Elles recommencèrent le combat. Comme avant l'agent May eu le dessus mais Mariane reprit le contrôle et mis à terre l'agent May au bout de ¼ d'heure. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de recommencer car Jérémy arriva.

"- Les filles, mauvaises nouvelles, une autre ville a été attaquée et elle est beaucoup plus proche de New York que prévu. L'agent Coulson nous attend."

\- Merci Jérém', on arrive.

\- Merci."

Jérémy s'en alla et les deux femmes le suivirent. L'agent Coulson attendait tout le monde devant l'écran et dit:

"- Bon nous avons un problème. Les suspects ont attaqués une ville trop proche de New York. On suppose donc qu'ils cherchent quelque chose ou quelqu'un à New York. Il faut les arrêter avant qu'ils ne tuent de nouveau.

\- Coulson comment faisons- nous? demanda l'agent May.

\- Nous avons ici deux personnes qui nous aideront.

\- Oui mais ces hommes sont des cannibales, ils tuent avec leurs dents, dit Simmons.

\- Oui, nous supposons que ces hommes soient des mutants.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, dit Bobby.

\- C'est pourquoi Mariane et Jérémy sont là. Ils ont été attaqués par ces hommes il y a un moment et ont survécus. Ils ont développés une capacité qui permettrait de capturer ces hommes.

\- Ok et quel est cette capacité? demanda Fitz.

\- Ce sont des mutants comme ceux qu'on recherche sauf qu'ils possèdent une chose en plus. Ils sont plus forts. Mariane et Jérémy sont des loups.

\- Vous voulez dire des loups-garous? demanda Hunter.

\- Non, nous nous transformons en loups dit Jérémy.

\- En loups comme dans Twilight? demanda Skye.

\- Oui dit Mariane.

\- Waouh! Trop cool! dit Skye.

\- Bon arrête de discuter, il faut arrêter ces hommes dit Coulson.

\- Oui monsieur répond May.

\- En route pour New York, on les arrêtera là-bas.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- En attendant, les autres préparez-vous.

\- Oui monsieur."

Tout le monde se dispersa. Les agents Fitz, Simmons et Mack allèrent au labo. L'agent May retourna au poste de pilotage. L'agent Coulson alla à son bureau. Il ne restait que Bobby, Skye, Hunter, Jérémy et Mariane. Ils préparèrent leurs armes, quand Hunter demanda:

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe quand vous vous transformer?

\- On reste nous même mais dans un corps de loup répond Mariane.

\- Et c'est quoi le plus dérangeant après la transformation? demanda Skye.

\- Eh bien...le plus dérangeant c'est... heu...de se retrouver nu à la fin dit Jérémy.

\- Vous êtes complètement nu?demanda Bobby.

\- Oui dit Mariane."

La discussion s'arrêta là. Mariane et Jérémy sortirent de la salle.


	8. Pris en flag

Chapitre 8: Pris en flag

A la tour Stark:

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que Teddy vivait avec les Avengers. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Tony. Ce qui permit à Clint de s'entraîner avec Natasha, bien qu'il eut au départ des suspicions de laisser Teddy à Tony.

Teddy se trouvait avec Tony dans le labo de celui-ci. Tony travaillait sur une armure spéciale bébé, pour protéger Teddy. Il faisait cela en secret.

Natasha et Clint étaient dans la salle de sport en train de s'entraîner.

Thor était parti voir Jane Foster. Il en avait au moins pour deux semaines. Elle vivait encore au Nouveau-Mexique avec le docteur Seilvig et Darcy.

Bruce était encore dans son laboratoire, à faire des recherches pour redevenir normal.

Par contre, Tony n'avait pas vu l'agent Hill et le captain de toute la matinée. Pourtant Jarvis les guettait. Il avait parié avec Natasha et Clint sur la vie sexuelle du grand-père. Pour lui, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de copine. Mais Natasha et Clint ont parié qu'il en avait une. Bruce et Thor n'ont pas voulu participé à ce débat.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de l'agent Hill:

"- Steve, il faut peut être qu'on se lève pour aller manger dit Maria

\- Non, j'ai beaucoup mieux. J'ai fais des provisions.

\- T'a fais quoi?

\- J'ai fais des provisions pour qu'on ne sorte pas de la chambre et qu'on passe un moment tranquille. Par exemple, ce matin, nous avons des fraises, du chocolat et de la chantilly.

\- Steve. Tu veux manger des fraises à 11h du matin?

\- Pourquoi pas!

\- Tu sais que tu es spécial.

\- Oui c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

\- Oui je t'aime."

Steve et Maria reprirent leur "jeu" mais avec des fraises, du chocolat et de la chantilly.

Steve aimait vraiment Maria et elle aussi l'aimait vraiment. Mais ils furent interrompus par des coups à la porte.

"- Maria, ouvre c'est Pepper. C'est urgent!"

L'agent Hill ne répondit pas. Les coups recommencèrent.

"- Maria, s'il te plaît, ouvre c'est vraiment urgent!"

Ni une ni deux, les deux amoureux se levèrent. Maria enfila des vêtements pendant que Steve alla se cacher dans la salle de bain de sa copine. Maria ouvra la porte à Pepper.

"- Merci Maria. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère?

\- C'est pas grave. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a que ce matin j'ai reçu cette enveloppe et j'ai peur de ce qu'il y a dedans. Tu peux l'ouvrir pour moi?

\- Oui bien sûr."

Maria ouvrit l'enveloppe et lit la lettre. Elle dit, avec un grand sourire, à Pepper:

"- Pepper, tu es enceinte.

\- Misère.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Tony ne veut pas d'enfant car il a peur d'être comme son père.

\- Mais Pepper, si tu as vu en ce moment Tony avec Teddy, il s'occupe de lui comme si c'était son fils.

\- Tu as raison mais s'il refuse.

\- Parle lui, il comprendra. Après tout il est toujours un peu enfantin lui aussi.

\- C'est ce qui me fait peur, Maria.

\- Va lui parler."

Pepper ne pu ajouter quelque chose qu'elle se précipita dans la salle de bain de Maria pour vomir tout son petit déjeuné. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle découvrit le capitaine, tout nu, dans la salle de bain de son amie.

"- Heu...Maria, pourquoi le capitaine est tout nu dans ta salle de bain? Tu me caches des choses?

\- Pepper pouvez- vous sortir s'il vous plaît? demanda le capitaine, tout rouge.

\- Oui bien sûr!"

Pepper sortit de la pièce et découvrit son amie, rouge de honte.

"- Maria, non, pas avec le capitaine."

Le concerné sortit de la salle de bain, habillé et s'en alla. Pepper se retourna vers son amie. Elle sourit à son amie et sortit de la chambre. Maria sortit de sa chambre et poursuivi Pepper.

"- Pepper, tu ne diras rien aux autres.

\- Non je suis muette comme une tombe.

\- Merci!"

Maria s'en alla, elle n'alla pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle de Steve. Elle frappa à sa porte. Steve lui ouvrit et elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle lui dit:

"- Tu sais quoi?

\- Non.

\- On devra reprendre là où nous avons été interrompu.

\- D'accord."

Maria entra dans la chambre de Steve tout en l'embrassant.

Ce que n'avait pas prévu les tourtereaux, c'est Jarvis qui avait rameuté toute l'équipe dans le salon pour montrer ce qu'il avait filmé. Tony a perdu son pari et Natasha et Clint ramassèrent leur 500$.


	9. Une grande fête

_Bonsoir à tous! Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais il faut que je révise pour le bac donc j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire mais je ne vous oublie pas! Les personnage appartiennent à Marvel sauf Jérémy, Mariane et tous les loups qui viennent de mon imagination. S'il vous plaît laissez une review si vous aimez cette histoire cela m'encourage._

Chapitre 9: Un grande soirée

L'agent Skye surveillait ses ordinateurs tout en suivant ce qui se déroulait sur le terrain. En effet Mariane et Jérémy sont à terre pour suivre la piste de ses loups qui attaque la population. Plus l'odeur des loups s'intensifie, plus ils se rapprochent de ma ville de New York et de la ville où vit la famille de Mariane. Skye est inquiète pour les deux pseudo agents. A vrai dire elle les considère comme des personnes comme elle. Skye pense qu'elle aurait du venir avec eux à terre pour les aider.

Pendant ce temps, à terre, Mariane et Jérémy ont recommencé à courir. Sous leur forme de loups, ils peuvent se déplacer sur des kilomètres. Jérémy est un loup blanc, très grand, très fort avec des yeux noisettes alors que sous sa forme humaine, il est très grand (1,95 m c'est vraiment très grand), musclé, des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux noisettes. Mariane, elle, est une louve noire avec des yeux bleus et très imposante alors que sous sa forme humaine, elle est de taille moyenne (1,65 m), des cheveux brun clair avec des mèches caramel et des yeux bleus.

Les deux loups courent dans la forêt en suivant la trace des autres loups. Plus ils se rapprochèrent des loups, plus ils avaient peur pour leur meute. En effet, après l'attaque qui a eu lieu i ans, Mariane et Jérémy ont compris les premiers ce qui leur arrivaient. La transformation pour la première fois a été très dure à assimiler. Mais petit à petit, ils ont contrôlé leur transformation pour qu'ils puissent le faire que quand ils le souhaite. Ils ont aidés les survivants de l'attaque à contrôler leur transformation eux aussi. Ainsi Mariane est devenue l' alpha de la meute, Jérémy lui est devenu le second de la meute.

Plus loin dans la forêt, les autres loups se préparaient à une nouvelle attaque. Avec eux, se trouvait une personne. Elle ne vient pas de cette planète, elle cherche à se venger de certaines personnes. Les loups étaient proche de la ville de Clearbrook Park.

Clearbrook Park a déjà connu des temps difficile comme i ans, l'attaque de loups qui a fait plus de 100 morts et quelques blessés. Mais elle a réussi à surmonter cette difficulté et la population vit maintenant paisiblement. Mais certaines personnes sont sur leur garde comme Michaël Ficher, un homme de 21 ans, grand (1,80 m), noir, cheveux noirs et courts, des yeux noirs, sur son épaule, un tatouage signe distinctif qu'il fait parti des survivants de l'attaque d'i ans. A l'extérieur de la ville, la dernière maison vers la forêt, on pouvait remarquer que beaucoup de jeunes se regroupaient là. Cette maison était un grand pavillon appartenant à la jeune directrice de l'entreprise Armes et Machines. Michaël retrouva Angélique, sa soeur, les jumeaux Thibaut et Arnaud Thomas, Marine et Claire Rampston et Carter Philipps, Graham et Seth Harper, Mathias, Jacob et Logan Green.

Angélique est une femme de 25 ans plutôt grande (1,75 m), noire avec des formes marqués, des cheveux brun foncé avec des reflets rouges, des yeux noirs. Thibaut et Arnaud sont tous les deux de grands (1,90 m) jeunes hommes de 18 ans, de peau blanche avec des cheveux blond et les yeux verts. Marine et Claire sont des jeunes femmes de 20 ans de taille normale (1, 63 m), aux yeux bleu et cheveux brun. Carter est un garçon de 12 ans, orphelin de naissance qui vivait dans un foyer avant l'attaque. Il est blond vénitien aux yeux vert clair, il est le plus petit de la bande ( 1,43 m). Graham est âgé de 17 ans alors que son frère Seth lui a 14 ans. Ils ont tous les deux les cheveux brun mais Graham a les yeux gris alors que Seth lui les a bleu. Graham et Seth sont tous les deux très grands ( 1,85 m pour Graham et 1,66 m pour Seth). Mathias, Jacob et Logan ont 19, 16 et 15 ans respectivement, ils sont tous les trois de grands garçons (1,90 pour Mathias, 1,79 m pour Jacob et 1,76 m pour Logan). Mathias et Logan ont les yeux bleu alors que Jacob a les yeux brun. Jacob et Mathias sont blond et Logan est brun avec des mèches bleues.

Michaël dit aux autres:

"- Les gars, c'est super cool que l'alpha soit parti en voyage, on peut profiter de la maison autant que l'on veut.

\- C'est vrai Mathias, nous n'avons plus aucune règle à appliquer vu qu'elle n'est pas là, dit Jacob.

\- En plus, nous pouvons profiter de la piscine et nous n'avons plus de devoir à faire, s'exclame Logan.

\- Sauf que vous oubliez que nous devons garder la maison propre parce que si Mariane voit ce qu'il est ar… dit Angélique avant de se faire interrompre par Graham.

\- Miss Rabat-joie du calme! On veut juste faire une petite fête avant le retour de la patronne.

\- Je suis quand même pas d'accord dit Angélique.

On s'en fout de ton opinion répond Carter, nous on veut faire la fête."

Angélique n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les s'en allèrent pour préparer la fête qu'ils avaient prévu ce soir.

Loin de toute cette préparation Mariane et Jérémy s'arrêtèrent pour donner des nouvelles à l'équipe de Coulson. Après ce petit arrêt, ils retournèrent à la recherche de cette meute de loups. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller très loin, la meute se trouvait à peut près à 2 km de Clearbrook Park. Ils appelèrent du renfort mais n'eurent pas le temps de dire quelques détails que Jérémy se retrouva à terre, totalement assommé par son adversaire. Mariane, elle se retrouva prisonnière d'une bulle verte. Un homme s'approcha d'eux et dit:

" - Général, je crois que vous avez des voyeurs.

\- En effet, votre majesté. Nous allons les exterminés sur le champs.

\- Non attendez dit l'inconnu. Ils pourront me servir, je pense savoir qui les a envoyer.

\- Bien votre seigneurie."

Les deux hommes s'en allèrent, tout en emmenant les deux prisonniers dans un endroit où ils ne pourront rien faire.

Coulson se demandait pourquoi sa nièce et son ami ne répondent pas quand on les appelle. Leur traceur ne donnait plus de nouvelles d'eux comme s'ils avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre. Coulson dit: "- Ce n'est pas bon signe, pas bon du tout."

Il se retourna et appela le directeur Fury. Il lui dit:

"- Monsieur, nous avons un problème.

\- Quel est ce problème.

\- Nous avons perdu la trace de Jérémy et Mariane. Il nous faut du renfort, les champion.

\- Les Avengers sont en vacances!

\- Il nous les faut sinon les loups vont encore frapper.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci monsieur!"

La conversation se termina là. Coulson était inquiet de un pour sa nièce et de l'autre pour la ville de Clearbrook Park.


	10. Bonne nouvelle

Bonsoir à tous. Je voulais m'excuser pour le retard de publication des chapitres de cette fan fiction mais les études passent avant tout. Donc pour la peine, je vous offre deux chapitres qui sortent tout droit de mon imagination. Les personnages appartiennent encore à Marvel. Bonne lecture et s'il vous plait laissez un commentaire.

Chapitre 10 : Une bonne nouvelle pour Tony

A la tour Stark, tout le monde était dans le salon sauf bien sûr nos deux tourtereaux. Pepper entra dans le salon et dit :

« - Tony, est-ce que je peux te parler en privée.

\- Bien sûr, j'arrive ! »

Sur ces mots, Pepper et Tony sortirent du salon et partirent dans leur chambre. Là elle lui dit :

« - Tony, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Vas-y Pepper, je t'écoute. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle j'espère ?

\- Non, en fait Tony, je ... »

Pepper dit la fin de sa phrase d'un murmure si bas que Tony ne l'entendit pas et lui dit :

« - Pepper, tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

\- Tony, je suis enceinte.

\- Mais c'est génial !

\- Tony, je ne … Attend, tu as dit quoi ?

\- J'ai dit que c'est génial. Pourquoi tu es si surprise ?

\- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas d'enfant à cause du fait que tu ne veux pas ressembler à ton père.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai dit ça mais depuis qu'il y a le neveu de Barton dans la tour, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la fibre paternelle. Il est devenu important pour moi, ce petit.

\- Je comprend.

\- Et maintenant, nous allons avoir notre petit à nous, donc je veux que tu saches que je souhaite fonder une famille avec toi. Je t'aime plus que tout Pepper.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Tony ! »

Nos deux amis s'embrassèrent.

Pendant ce temps dans le salon, Clint et Natasha regardaient un épisode de la série Forever. Bruce lui regardait le journal tout en pensant à Betty. Il ne vit pas les deux assassins se rapprocher au point que Natasha se retrouva à moitié sur Clint. Il ne les vit même pas quand il partit dans son laboratoire. Le seul problème, c'est que personne n'entendait Teddy pleuré. En effet, il devait pleuré depuis au moins 5 minutes quand Bruce entra dans la chambre du petit et le prit dans ses bras. Il resta avec lui et l'emmena même dans le laboratoire avec lui.


	11. les vacances, c'est finis!

Chapitre 11 : Les vacances, c'est fini

Tout se passait bien dans la tour depuis l'arrivée de Teddy. Mais cette tranquilité s'arrête quand le lendemain, le directeur Fury appella la tour pour leur donner une mission. Celle d'aller à la rencontre de l'équipe 540 à Clearbrook Park.

Clearbrook Park, Clint n'y était pas retourné depuis qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui. Mais maintenant, il devait y retourner. Le seul problème : Teddy. Qui va s'occuper de lui pendant qu'ils ne seront pas là ? Tony répondit à cette question.

«- Bon les gars, nous partons en mission, dit Steve.

\- Mais qui va s'occuper de Teddy, vu que nous partons tous, s'exclame Clint.

\- Les gars, j'avais prévu cet événement donc j'ai pris la liberté de construire une armure pour Teddy, répondit Stark.

\- Tony, tu as fais quoi ?

\- J'ai construit une armure à ton neveu, legolas

\- Non, il ne vient pas avec nous.

\- Vas-y. Dit nous comment on fait alors. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe s'en alla en laissant Teddy à Pepper et à Maria. L'équipe partit donc rejoindre l'équipe 540. Au bout de 10 minutes de vol, l'équipe arriva à Clearbrook Park. Ils firent donc le tour de la ville en cherchant l'équipe 540. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils étaient espionnés par des personnes malsaines. Après avoir fait le tour du village, Clint revit la maison de son grand-père qui est en bordure de la ville. Il se demanda même pourquoi il y avait des jeunes qui nettoyaient la maison comme s'il y avait eu une fête. Il s'approcha de la maison pour leur poser des questions. Il s'arrêta devant un garçon plutôt grand, de type caucasien avec des cheveux blond et des yeux verts. Il lui demanda :

« - Excusez-moi, mais je cherche le propriétaire de cette maison.

\- Vous voulez dire la propriétaire de cette maison, la directrice de l'entreprise Armes et Machine !

\- A ok. Vous savez où je peux trouver Monsieur Jean Noël.

\- Oh ! Il est mort depuis 5 ans maintenant. Cette maison appartient à sa petite-fille.

\- Merci pour le renseignement.

\- Monsieur, qui êtes-vous ? Vous ne ressemblez à personne d'ici !

\- Je suis Clint Barton.

\- Oh vous êtes le frère jumeau de Mariane.

-Vous connaissez ma sœur.

\- Oui grâce à elle et à un de ses amis, tout les jeunes que vous voyez ici ont pu être sauvés. Elle nous offre un toit en nous permettant de vivre ici.

-Ma sœur a toujours été quelqu'un de bien. »

Soudain quelqu'un appella Clint.

« - Hé Clint, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'arrive. _Puis il s'adressa au jeune homme_. Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

\- Je suis à votre service monsieur Barton. Au fait, je m'appelle Thibaut. »

L'agent Barton repartit vers ses coéquipiers qui l'attendaient. Ils avaient trouvé l'équipe 540 à 1km de la ville. Ils partirent à leur rencontre.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'avion de l'équipe 540, ils purent voir une personne qu'ils connaissaient mais qui normalement n'était plus de ce monde. Les retrouvailles avec l'agent Coulson fit tomber quelques larmes pour le capitaine et pour Bruce. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Natasha put s'apercevoir que l'équipe 540 comportait de très bons éléments du Shield dont l'agent May surnommée la Cavalerie. Ils firent alors la connaissance de l'agent Fitz et Simmons mais aussi des agents Sky, Mack, Hunter et Morse. Le capitaine demanda alors :

« - Excusez-moi Coulson, mais pourquoi le directeur a voulu que l'on se voit ici ?

\- Eh bien, nous avons eu un problème. Notre équipe possède deux membres qui ont disparus alors qu'ils suivaient la trace de ceux que nous pourchassons. Clint, je suis désolé mais ta sœur est portée disparue.

\- Quoi, Coulson vous avez dit quoi ?

\- Mademoiselle Noël, faisait partie de mon équipe avec monsieur Schwaetz. Et depuis hier soir, ils sont portés disparus. Nous avons perdus tout contact avec eux.

\- Donc si j'ai bien suivi, ma sœur et mon meilleur ami sont portés disparus. Et nous on est là pour faire quoi ?

– Vous êtes ici pour les retrouver et nous aider à arrêter ceux que nous pourchassons. »

Le silence régnait après cette phrase prononcée par Coulson. Clint bouillonnait de rage intérieurement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher à se demander comment il pouvait faire pour sortir sa sœur de là.

Pendant ce temps dans le camps ennemi :

Mariane s'était réveillée dans une cage, à coté d'elle, se trouvait Jérémy, lui aussi était réveillé. Elle ne parlait pas mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Autour de son cou, on pouvait voir pendouiller un anneau en argent, Jérémy avait le même lui aussi autour de son cou.


	12. Un après-midi shopping

_Désolé pour le retard mais un moment j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche et après je suis entrée en classe préparatoire donc je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire. Mais voici un petit chapitre en attendant! Je remercie ceux qui suivent mon histoire. Pensez à mettre un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! _

_Les personnages des avengers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je possède juste les personnages de Mariane, Jérémy, Teddy. Mettez un commentaire! Merci!_

Mariane et Jérémy étaient enfermés dans des cages séparées. Ils ont essayé de séparer les barreaux de la cages pour sortir mais ils n'ont pas réussit. Ils étaient coincés !

Dans le camps, les hommes-loups se préparaient à attaquer de nouveaux la ville de Clearbrook Park. Celui qui les dirigeait était un homme très grand avec plein de tatouages sur le corps. Il avait des cheveux très long et de couleur noir. Ses yeux étaient gris. Une cicatrice allait de l'arrête du nez jusqu'au sourcil gauche. A côté de lui, se trouvait un homme au cheveux mi-long et noir avec des yeux verts. Sa tunique était verte et or. Il tenait à la main une sorte de sceptre. Les deux hommes discutaient entre eux. Un homme de main du chef apporta de l'eau aux prisonniers.

L'équipe 540 avec les Avengers se mirent à la recherche des deux disparus. Cependant, il n'avait fait leur recherche que dans ¼ de la forêt. La nuit allait bientôt tombée. L'agent Coulson dit à ses agents à travers leur oreillette.

« - Que tout le monde se dirige vers la ville. Nous continuerons les recherches demain, nous ne verrons plus rien dans le noir !

\- Bien entendu ! Dirent tous les agents. »

Tout le monde allèrent vers Clearbrook Park. Dans un champs aux environs de la ville, l'agent May avait fait poser son avion et l'avait mit en mode camouflage.

Pendant ce temps, à la tour Avengers

Pepper passait la plupart de son temps libre avec Teddy. Pour elle, c'était comme un entraînement pour son futur enfant. Cependant pour la nuit, c'était Maria qui était de garde. Elle qui avait voulu des vacances en amoureux, se retrouve à faire de baby-sitting la nuit. Teddy n'était pas si ennuyant. Plusieurs fois la sœur de Clint appela pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Elle rencontra aussi par appel vidéo, le grand frère de Clint, le lieutenant- colonel Matthew Barton. Par rapport à Clint, celui-ci semblait plus grand, plus costaud, il avait les cheveux brun clair et les yeux verts. Jane et Darcy qui était à la tour à ce moment-là purent aussi le rencontrer. Darcy tomba sous le charme du soldat et discutèrent ensemble pendant un long moment. A la fin de l'appel, elle lui promit de lui envoyer des lettres assez souvent. On peut dire qu'une histoire d'amour est sur le point de commencer. Les filles profitèrent des vacances à la tour pour faire du shopping en prenant la carte de Tony. Pepper était maintenant enceinte de 4 mois. Les achats pour le futur mini-stark commencèrent à augmenter de volume. Jane commençait elle aussi à avoir envie d'avoir des enfants. Voilà une heure qu'elles étaient au centre commercial quand Teddy commença à avoir faim. Elle allèrent à un petit café. Maria commanda un café viennois avec une gaufre au chocolat et demanda à ce qu'on réchauffe le biberon du petit Théodore. Jane commanda un café serré et Darcy un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle. Pepper à qui le café lui était maintenant interdit prit un chocolat viennois avec une tarte à la myrtille avec de la chantilly. Maria donna le biberon à Teddy. Les quatre femmes parlèrent des hommes. Pepper leur confièrent comment Tony avait pris la nouvelle de sa maternité. Elles étaient toutes les trois heureuse pour Pepper et Tony. Elles se mirent même à parier sur le sexe du futur bébé. Jane et Pepper parièrent que ce soit une fille alors que les deux autres que ce soit un garçon. Après la pause café, les femmes continuèrent leur shopping mais l'après-midi passa très vite. Elles durent rentrer à la tour pour coucher Teddy. Après avoir dîné et regardé un film, elle se séparèrent pour se coucher. Maria ne dormit pas dans sa chambre cette nuit. Elle rejoignit la chambre de Teddy et s'endormit avec lui. Jarvis en profita pour faire une photo et l'envoya à Steve. Avoir un bébé à la tour peut donner des envies d'en avoir. Enfin, parfois !


	13. Les loups aux aguets

_Les personnages de la fiction ne m'appartient pas, ils sont à Marvel. Seuls Jérémy, Mariane, Teddy et les jeunes loups sont sortis de mon imagination. **SVP prenez le temps de laisser un commentaire à la fin, merci !**_

L'équipe continuait la recherche des deux pseudo agents aux alentours de la ville de Clearbrook Park. Mais peu à peu, ils perdaient espoir de les retrouver vivant. Clint avait l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa sœur jumelle.

Dans la ville, les jeunes recueillis par Mariane commencèrent à avoir des impressions de déjà vu. Les animaux se raréfièrent autour de la ville comme si de grands prédateurs étaient présents sur leur territoire. Ils décidèrent de faire des tours de garde dans la ville et la forêt pour empêcher une nouvelle attaque comme il y a 10 ans. Ce matin, Thibaut et Arnaud faisaient des tour de garde dans la forêt avec Seth et Logan. Pendant ce temps, Marine, Claire, Graham et Jacob faisaient des rondes dans la ville, veillant au bien-être des habitants. Le reste de la bande se reposait pour leur tour. Plus le temps passait, plus ils s'inquiétaient pour les habitants.

Depuis l'attaque, la ville s'était bien reconstruite. Ceux qui avaient pu s'enfuir sont revenus même si dans les premiers temps, ils étaient sur le qui-vive. De nouveaux habitants sont venus s'installer. La ville a connu de nombreuses naissances qui fait que maintenant la ville possédait plusieurs écoles. Des habitants ont créé des magasins comme la boulangerie de Madame Johanson ou encore la boutique Livres et Bougies de la famille Fergusson. La vie de la ville était redevenue calme et paisible. Le chef de la police, Monsieur Green, était heureux que la ville soit redevenue paisible. Il était au courant de la condition de ses trois fils et il était reconnaissant envers Madame Noël de ce qu'elle faisait envers ses fils et les survivants de l'attaque. Au début, il ne voulait pas rester à Clearbrook Park mais ses fils et Madame Noël l'ont convaincu de rester. Aujourd'hui, il faisait une patrouille avec son nouvelle agent quand il aperçu son fils Jacob. Il arrêta la voiture et se dirigea vers son fils.

\- Salut Jacob dit son père.

\- Bonjour papa répondit le concerné.

\- Que faites-vous en ville ? C'est rare que veniez jusque dans le cœur de la ville. D'habitude vous restez chez Madame Noël ! Demanda le chef de la police.

\- On est venu faire un tour. Répondit Graham, ne voulant pas effrayer le shérif avec de simples pressentiments.

\- OK ! Jacob, comment vont tes frères ?

\- Ils vont bien papa ! Tu sais, tu peux venir jusqu'au pavillon de Mariane et on serait heureux de t'accueillir pour venir dîner avec nous ! Répondit Jacob.

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur d'être un étranger par rapport à vous. Dit le père de Jacob avec un air triste.

\- Tu seras toujours notre père ! Répondit le jeune loup.

Monsieur Green regarda son fils avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Lui qui avait pendant des années eu l'impression que ses fils le considéraient comme un étranger retrouva une lueur d'espoir d'être à nouveau une famille.

Les jeunes quittèrent le chef de la police et continuèrent leur ronde tout en aidant les habitants de la ville dans leurs activités. A la fin de la journée de garde, tout le monde était réunis au pavillon. Plus aucun animal était dans la forêt et une odeur inconnue flotta près des frontières du territoire. Pour la nuit, ils décidèrent de faire des quarts de garde par groupe de trois. Ceux qui commencèrent furent donc Angélique, Mathias et Seth.

Les agents du SHIELD retournèrent encore une fois bredouille à la ville. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace des 2 pseudos agents ni de ceux qu'ils recherchèrent. Clint était de plus en plus mal.

**Retour en arrière**

**Clint avait à peu près 10 ans. Ses parents devaient partir en mission en Afghanistan. Sa grande sœur et son grand frère étaient à l'école militaire. Lui et sa jumelle se retrouvaient envoyer chez une tante à leur mère comme d'habitude. Avant de partir dans le train, Thomas prit son fils à l'écart et lui dit :**

**« - Clint, je veux que tu me promettes une chose.**

**\- D'accord papa !**

**\- Je veux que tu veilles et protèges ta sœur. Ne laisse personnes sans prendre à elle ! Quoiqu'il arrive, empêche les gens de t'enlever ta sœur.**

**\- Oui, papa. Je te le promet !**

**\- Je t'aime mon fils !**

**\- Moi aussi, papa. »**

**Sur ces mots, Thomas mit ses deux derniers enfants dans le train à destination de Denver. Tout le temps où ils se trouvèrent chez leur tante, Clint protégea sa sœur. Le nouveau compagnon de leur tante était quelqu'un de malsain. Clint lui tenait tête jusqu'au jour où il dû pour protéger sa jumelle le tuer. ****Leur tante était horrifiée qu'elle avait prévenu la police. Elle plaida la violence de son petit neveu face à son compagnon. Alors la police prit le jeune homme et envoya la jumelle chez un oncle de la famille. Les jumeaux furent ainsi séparés pour la première fois de leur vie. Clint échappa à la prison grâce à son parrain, l'agent Coulson du SHIELD, cependant, pour éviter d'avoir à faire face à la justice, Coulson l'envoya à l'école de formation du SHIELD. C'est ainsi qu'il devient un agent pour le SHIELD sous la surveillance de son parrain.**

**Fin du flash-back**

Clint repensait à ce que son père lui avait fait promettre. Il avait échoué à sa promesse. Sa sœur était en danger et il ne pouvait pas la protéger.

Dans le camp ennemi :

Tout les jours, le même gardien leur apporta de l'eau et de la nourriture. Petit à petit, il firent par sympathiser avec leur gardien. Celui-ci commençait à avoir des doutes sur sa meute et l'autorité de l'Alpha. Comme c'était une jeune recru, il n'avait pas été formé à tuer des personnes. L'Alpha le laissait au camp et était au fourneau. Le gardien était un jeune homme de taille moyenne. Il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux châtain clair. Avant d'être transformé, il faisait une formation pour devenir chef cuisinier. Le jeune homme dit un jour aux prisonniers :

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Damian Harwood .

\- Bonjour Damian, répondit Jérémy.

\- Aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé un ragoût d'agneau.

\- Merci Damian ! Dit Mariane.

\- Comment avez-vous réussit à trouver la meute ? Demanda Damian curieusement.

\- Par notre flair ! A répondu Jérémy.

\- Vous êtes aussi des loups ! S'exclama Damian

\- Oui ! Pourquoi tu fais partie de cette meute ? Demanda Mariane.

\- Ils m'ont transformé à mon insu et donc je leur appartient. » Répondit le concerné, déçu de sa condition.

Les deux prisonniers n'ont pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un individu rentra dans la tente où ils étaient enfermés. Damian se précipita vers la sortie et ne dit plus un mot. Il passa devant l'individu et baissa la tête comme un soumis. L'individu regarda ses prisonniers et sortit de la tente en riant. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il fallait qu'ils parviennent à envoyer un message aux agents du SHIELD et à la meute à cause de la proximité de la ville de Clearbrook Park.

_Merci à ceux qui suivent et ont mis en favoris cette fiction. J'espère que la suite vous plaît. Merci de mettre un commentaire!_


	14. Une solution pour avertir du danger

_**Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Marvel!**_

Chapitre 14 :

Les jours passèrent sans que l'équipe ne trouvèrent une piste sur leur deux disparus. Clint était affecté par cette disparition. Il finit par perdre espoir et restait enfermé dans l'avion de l'équipe de Coulson.

Pendant ce temps, au camp ennemi, les loups avec leur ami particulier se préparaient à faire le plus grand des massacres. Damian, le jeune cuisinier commençait à douter de celui qui se faisait appeler l'Alpha. Il fit de plus en plus souvent des visites aux prisonniers, leur informait de ce qu'il se passait dans le camp. Un jour, Damian leur proposa même de les libérer mais cela ne pu aboutir. En effet, au moment où il s'avançait vers la cage d'un des prisonniers, l'homme étrange entrait dans la tente et le surveillait. Damian finissait par laisser les prisonniers seuls avec l'homme étrange. Celui-ci était toujours habillé avec des vêtements vert et noir. Ses cheveux noirs tel un corbeau étaient bien plaqué sur son crâne. Il reste une à deux minutes avec les prisonniers puis sortait.

Mariane regardait souvent cet anneau qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il représentait sa nouvelle vie.

**Flash-back**

**J'étais restée cloîtrer dans son atelier. je n'osais plus sortir avec ma nouvelle condition de peur de blesser quelqu'un. Seul Jérémy arrivait à m'approcher. Mon meilleur ami était toujours là pour moi. **

**Un jeudi matin, Jérémy était venu chez les Barton. J'étais dans mon atelier, je commençais à m'énerver sur une pièce de ma moto. Il est entrer dans l'atelier et m'a dit :**

**« - Mariane, maintenant ça suffit ! Tu viens avec moi et je ne tolérerais aucun refus ! »**

**Vu le ton qu'il avait employé, je le suivit. Nous avons fait un tour en forêt. Au départ, on était sous forme humaine puis petit à petit nous nous sommes transformés en loup. Courir dans la forêt sous cette forme me faisait du bien. Je me sentais revivre après l'attaque. Au bout de ce qui me paraissait 3h de course, nous rentrâmes chez mes parents. Nous avons pris nos habits et Jérémy m'a amené en ville. On flânait dans la rue principale quand nous nous stoppâmes devant une bijouterie. Nous avons donc décidé de rentrer. Et ce jour-là, nous avons choisit chacun une bague pour représenter notre renaissance, notre nouvelle vie mais aussi le fait que nous nous soutiendrons toujours.**

**Fin du flash-back**

Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit un bruit. Jérémy regardait aussi l'entrée de la tente et Damian apparut avec le dîner du soir. Il le tendit aux prisonniers et leur dit :

« - Désolé les gars mais je ne pourrais pas vous libérer. Quand j'entre dans la tente, un loup me surveille de loin mais surveille surtout mes mouvements.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Damian répondit mon meilleur ami. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu !

\- J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour vous. Les loups ont surveillé pendant 3 semaines une ville et ils pensent que c'est le bon moment pour l'attaquer.

\- Quelle ville ? Demanda Mariane.

\- C'est la ville de Clearbrook Park !

\- Damian ! Tu veux faire quelque chose pour nous ? Demanda Jérémy.

\- Oui !

\- Eh bien ! Rends-toi à Clearbrook Park, chercher le shérif et préviens-le ! Quand tu l'auras prévenu, cherche un pavillon en retrait de la ville et préviens un jeune homme du nom de Michaël. Dit Mariane.

\- OK ! C'est tout !

-Oui ! Répondirent en cœur les deux amis. »

Damian sortit de la tente. Il flâna un moment dans le camp pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et partit ensuite en forêt. Il courra aussi vite qu'il le put en direction de la ville. A l'orée du bois, il regarda tout autour de lui puis s'avança calmement dans la ville. Il chercha pendant un bon moment le bureau du shérif et enfin quand il le trouvât entra à l'intérieur et parla pendant un moment avec le shérif. Celui-ci à la fin du discours du jeune homme, le congédia et partit à la recherche des personnes bizarres qui traînaient en ville. Damian lui chercha le pavillon que lui avait décrit Mariane en espérant qu'il aurait le temps de prévenir ce fameux Michaël. Au bout de 20 minutes, il vit le pavillon qu'il recherchait. Il s'y approcha. A peine eut il atteint le perron que deux gros loups se jeta sur lui.

_**Si vous aimez cette histoire, laissez un commentaire! Merci!**_


	15. Un nouvel allié et un ennemi particulier

_**Bonjour, comme toujours les personnages des avengers appartiennent à Marvel. Bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre 15 :

Damian était étendu sur le sol. Il avait peur ! Les deux gros loups bruns montrèrent leurs crocs à l'intrus. Damian avait crié en tombant sur le dos. Des personnes sortirent du pavillon et regardèrent l'intrus de manière à le juger. Angélique, la plus âgée, prit donc la parole.

« - Qui es-tu ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Je...Je...Je m'appelle Damian. Répondit le concerné mort de peur. Je...Je suis...Je suis venu ici sur ordre... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Seth, l'un des deux loups, appuya plus fort sur les côtes de sa victime qui hurla de douleur.

« - Seth, arrête ! Intima Angélique afin de continuer son interrogatoire. Toi, parle !

\- Sur ordre de Mariane ! Répondit Damian en faisant fit de la douleur. »

Toutes les personnes se regardèrent. Les deux loups se retournèrent vers leurs congénères sans pour autant relâcher leur victime. Seth relâcha un peu la pression sur la poitrine de sa victime qui permît à celui-ci de reprendre son souffle. Angélique se tourna vers les deux loups.

« Seth ! Graham ! Lâchez-le ! Dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. »

Les deux loups lâchèrent leur proie et redevinrent des êtres humains. Damian regarda pendant un moment les deux jeunes hommes d'un air méfiant avant de se relever tout en se tenant les côtes._ Je dois avoir quelques côtes fêlées ou cassées _pensa-t-il. Il regarda les autres personnes qui l'entouraient. Il devait y avoir 3 femmes et 9 hommes. Il regarda chacun d'entre eux attentivement avant de demander :

« - Qui est Mickaël ?

\- C'est moi ! Répondit un jeune homme noir avec juste un short en jeans. Pourquoi ?

\- Mariane m'a dit de te passer ce message :_ Je suis prisonnière avec Jérémy dans un camps de loups sauvages ! Aillez confiance en Damian, il essayent de nous aider depuis le début ! Ils vont attaqués la ville, il faut que vous la protégiez ! Prévenez le SHIELD pour qu'il vous aide ! Ne nous cherchez pas, on va se débrouiller seuls. Faites attention à vous !_ Voilà, c'est tout !

\- La ville est en danger, dit Mickaël envers ses congénères, nous devons trouver un moyen de protéger la ville sur tout les fronts. La police doit être prévenue !

\- C'est déjà fait dit Damian à l'intention de Mickaël. Je l'ai fait en arrivant sur demande de Mariane.

\- Merci ! Pouvons-nous te compter en soutien bien que tu aies été avec l'ennemi ? Demanda le jeune noir.

\- Bien sûr ! Ils ont fait de moi un monstre, je veux le leur faire payer ! »

Tous les loups étaient regroupés dans le pavillon. Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment sur un plan de défense du village. Pendant ce temps, le shérif de la ville, Monsieur Green, mettait les habitants au courant d'une potentielle menace sur la ville et les mirent à l'abri. Ses adjoints ouvraient les armureries et mettaient à disposition de tout citoyen volontaire des munitions en cas d'attaque.

Après avoir prévenu la population, le shérif se mit à la recherche des personnes bizarres qu'il avait aperçu en ville et dans ses alentours. Cependant, il ne les trouva pas et donc il dut se résoudre de retourner auprès de ses hommes afin de protéger la population.

La meute avaient enfin un plan. Ils se séparèrent tout en restant en contact avec les autres. Damian se trouvait avec Michaël, Graham et Marine. Ils se dirigeaient vers le nord de la forêt, c'était de là que venait Damian. Ils étaient attentifs aux moindres bruits. Ils étaient prêt à se battre avec l'ennemi.

Seth, Arnaud et Thibaut patrouillaient au niveau des champs vers le côté Est de la forêt. Seth était très inquiet pour la vie de son Alpha mais ne le montra pas à ses camarades. Arnaud et Thibaut sont les meilleurs pisteurs de la meute et peuvent retrouver la trace de quelqu'un rien qu'en regardant la nature. Voilà maintenant 1heure que les garçons patrouillaient quand Arnaud se prit quelque chose d'invisible en pleine figure. Il tomba sur les fesses pendant que les deux autres se fendirent la poire. Ils continuèrent à avancer tout en se moquant de leur camarade mais eux aussi se prirent quelque chose d'invisible en pleine figure. Ils cherchèrent ce qui les a fait tomber par terre. Une grande chose invisible était posée dans le champ. Les garçons cherchèrent un moyen de rendre visible la chose. Thibaut appuya sur un bouton et une porte s'ouvra. Arnaud entra en premier dans l'appareil suivi de près par ses deux comparses. Il découvrit un garage puis un laboratoire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin que des hommes arrivèrent et les mirent à terre. L'un d'eux menaçait Seth d'un flèche, un autre en armure rouge maintenait Thibaut à terre. Un homme mit Arnaud sur les genoux, prêt à le questionner.

Dans le camp ennemi

Mariane et Jérémy entendaient ce qu'il se passait dehors. Damian avait réussi à s'enfuir. Les loups étaient en colère et se préparaient à attaquer la ville. L'Alpha des loups était très en colère suite à la trahison de son nouveau loup. Mais il savait que Damian ne se serait pas retourner contre lui si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas inciter à le faire. Damian était en quelque sorte un jeune louveteau pour lui. Son allié de l'autre monde voulait faire un exemple de cette trahison. L'Alpha et son allié se dirigèrent vers la tente des prisonniers. Il y entrèrent, prirent Mariane et l'emmenèrent avec eux. Ils allèrent tous les trois vers le milieu du camps. Ils l'attachèrent aux rochers. Mariane essaya de défaire ses attaches mais n'y arriva point. Elle se tourna vers l'Alpha. A peine fut-elle face à son ennemi que celui-ci la frappa au visage. Il continua pendant un bon moment puis retourna auprès de ses hommes en laissant la place à son allié. Celui-ci se plaça devant la prisonnière et demanda :

« - Savez-vous qui je suis ?

\- Non ! Répondit-elle .

\- Je suis Loki, dieu des mensonges et aujourd'hui, je vais prendre le contrôle de votre planète. Dit-il de manière convaincante.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, répondit Mariane, mon frère et ses amis vont vous arrêter. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu' une pluie de coups lui fut assénée. Ils continuèrent à la tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse.

_**Et oui, Loki est de retour! C'est bientôt la fin. Laissez une review! Merci^^**_


	16. La bataille

Chapitre 16

_**Je ne possède pas les personnages Marvel. Mariane, Jérémy et Teddy ainsi que la meute de loups sont de mon imagination. C'est bientôt la fin de cette fiction. Merci à ceux qui l'ont lue, qui l'ont mis en favoris et qui l'ont suivie !**_

Dans le camp ennemi

Mariane était à terre, évanouie. Elle ne bougeait plus. Loki la regarda puis se tourna vers son allié. Ils se regardèrent pendant un bon moment puis l'Alpha prit une lance et la planta dans la jambe de la prisonnière qui ne se réveilla pas sous le coup de la douleur. Ils laissèrent donc la prisonnière à son sort au milieu de la clairière.

Jérémy tournait en rond dans sa cage depuis un bon moment. Il s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie. Voyant qu'ils ne revenaient pas, il commença à se jeter contre les barreaux de la porte dans l'espoir de la faire céder. Avec sa force de loup, il la fit céder au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Jérémy sortit de la cage puis de la tente. Il fit attention au moindre bruit et partit dans la forêt. Il suivit l'odeur de son amie jusqu'à une clairière. Il la vit gisant au milieu de celle-ci. Dès qu'il fut près d'elle, il lui ôta la lance. Il prit Mariane dans les bras et la porta jusqu'à la rivière. Il la déposa dans la rivière et elle commença à guérir.

Pendant ce temps, au village

Les loups commencèrent à s'inquiéter au sujet de Seth, Arnaud et Thibaut. Les trois n'étaient pas rentrés à la maison. Il va bientôt faire nuit et les loups sauvages vont attaquer d'un moment à l'autre.

Angélique tournait en rond dans le salon, ce qui commençait à énerver les autres. Michaël se leva et déclara :

« - Je vais les chercher. Attendez-moi ici.

\- Je viens avec toi déclara Damian.

\- Moi aussi répondit Graham.

\- Non vous restez ici dit Michaël. »

Mais aucun des deux n'acceptèrent l'ordre de Michaël et le suivirent. Ils sortirent de la maison et prirent la direction qu'avaient pris les trois loups disparus. Ils avançaient depuis plus de deux heures avant que Damian se prenne un objet invisible en pleine figure. Les trois loups étaient intrigués par le truc. Ils ne virent pas que trois personnes étaient descendues de l'appareil et les avaient en joue.

Damian se retourna et vit trois hommes avec armes au poing les tenant en joue. Il leva les mains en l'air et prévient les autres qui firent de même.

Les trois hommes emmenèrent les trois loups à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Coulson se présenta aux trois loups et leur demanda qui ils sont.

Michaël fut le premier à lui répondre.

« - Je suis Michaël Ficher de Clearbrook Park, nous sommes à la recherche de trois des nôtres. »

Coulson le regarda puis demanda à ce qu'ils le suivent. Les trois loups virent leurs disparus en pleine discussion avec un des agents de Coulson. Michaël les appela :

« - Seth, Arnaud, Thibaut, rentrez à la maison, Angie vous attend !

-Michaël, nous y allons répondit Seth. »

Les trois jeunes loups sortirent de l'avion tout en ayant promis de ne rien divulguer sur ce qu'ils ont vu aujourd'hui. Michaël, Damian et Graham se tenaient devant les hommes en noir. Il osa demander :

« - Qui êtes-vous ? et pourquoi êtes-vous à Clearbrook Park ? que voulez-vous ?

-Nous sommes des personnes qui recherchons nos coéquipiers disparus près de cette ville, répondit l'agent May.

-Bonne chance pour retrouver vos coéquipiers dit Graham.

-Vous les connaissez peut-être s'exprima l'agent Coulson. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le demander à vos trois amis de tout à l'heure. C'est Mariane Noël et Jérémy Schwaetz.

-Nous les connaissons très bien, ce sont ceux qui nous hébergent répondit Graham. Nous les recherchons aussi. Dites-leur Damian.

-Je viens de m'échapper d'un groupe qui m'ont embarqué et cela grâce à Mariane et Jérémy. Cependant le groupe s'est déplacé pendant que j'allais prévenir les amis de mes deux sauveurs. »

Coulson regarda le jeune homme puis s'éloigna du groupe de loups pour réfléchir. Mais une énorme explosion se fit entendre. Tout le monde sortit de l'avion et vit les premières maisons en train de brûler mais aussi des énormes loups qui se battaient. Coulson regarda ses trois invités sortirent puis courir vers le champ de bataille tout en se transformant en loup.

Les Avengers s'avancèrent eux aussi vers le champ de bataille mais ils remarquèrent quelque chose d'étrange. Les loups ennemis dès qu'ils étaient énormément blessés guérissaient en moins d'une seconde alors que leurs alliés gisaient par terre. Il y avait quelque chose de par normale. Plus ils avancèrent sur le champ de bataille avec l'équipe de Coulson, plus c'était étrange. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'ils le virent. Lui. Non, ce n'est pas possible. Thor déclara à voix haute :

« - Ce n'est pas possible ! il est en prison sur Asgard ! »

Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Ils se ruèrent vers lui. Cette fois-ci, ils ne le laisseront pas s'en sortirent.

Plus loin, dans la forêt, Jérémy et Mariane avaient entendu tous les deux l'explosion. Ils se dépêchèrent en espérant atteindre la ville avant que celle-ci ne soit complètement ravagée. Ils étaient inquiets, à la fois pour les habitants de la ville mais aussi pour les jeunes loups. Lors de leur course, ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'ils s'étaient transformés. La forêt avait l'air d'être interminable. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'orée du bois. Ce qu'ils virent leur firent froid dans le dos. La population courrait vers le gymnase, les autorités tentaient d'arrêter les loups. Ses loups combattaient avec ardeur leurs ennemis. Mariane vit même Coulson avec ses agents combattre les loups renégats, elle remarqua qu'il avait avec lui du renfort, elle reconnut l'armure d'Iron man. Son frère était là et combattait les loups. « Mais où est Teddy ? » pensa Mariane en voyant son frère avec ses coéquipiers.

La bataille faisait rage. Des policiers étaient morts, tués par des renégats eux-mêmes tués par des loups. Le shérif de Clearbrook Park se vidait de son sang entouré de ses hommes tombés au combat. Les agents du SHIELD contenaient comme ils le pouvaient les loups renégats. Skye faisait exploser les loups renégats avec son pouvoir. Clint envoyait des flèches explosives. Hulk s'était montré un peu plus tôt et avait réglé son compte à Loki qui gisait par terre inconscient. Quelques loups étaient à terre blessés. Thor envoya un éclair sur un des loups qui s'en prenait à Jérémy quand soudain Hulk renvoya une quinzaine de loups renégats vers la forêt. Ceux-ci s'empalèrent sur les branches des arbres. Tous les loups s'écartèrent du passage de Hulk. Les loups renégats s'enfuirent. La bataille était finie ! Les loups de la meute de Clearbrook Park reprirent leur forme humaine et s'occupèrent des blessés. Mariane et Jérémy essayaient de soigner les blessés mais la plupart était des loups qui s'en remettraient très vite. Ils demandèrent alors de les emmener au pavillon. Ils continuaient à arpenter l'ancien champ de bataille. Le shérif était mort suite de ses blessures, la plupart des policiers de la ville était mort. Certains étaient gravement blessés. Mathias, Jacob et Logan étaient maintenant orphelins. Il faudrait qu'elle le leur annonce. Après avoir tenté de soigner tous les blessés, Mariane se dirigea vers l'équipe de Coulson qui les attendait. Elle aperçue son frère qui était en conversation téléphonique avec quelqu'un. Coulson lui demanda comment elle allait mais elle était obnubilée par une pensée : où est Teddy ?

Dès qu'elle vit qu'il avait raccroché, elle s'excusa auprès de Coulson et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son frère. Celui-ci l'a vu s'approcher et lui demanda :

« - Salut petite sœur, comment vas-tu ? »

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un poing dans la figure et Mariane lui demanda :

« -Où est Teddy ?

Clint se remit debout et lui répondit :

« - Teddy est en sécurité à la Tour à New York. J'étais au téléphone avec ses baby-sitters, il y a quelques minutes.

-Ok répondit Mariane, pas du tout désolé de lui avoir mis un coup de poing. »

L'équipe de Coulson et les Avengers dormirent avec les loups au pavillon. L'équipe de Coulson emmena Loki dans une prison sécurisée du SHIELD, les Avengers restaient un peu pour aider la ville à se reconstruire. Au fil des jours, les jumeaux se redécouvrirent et discutèrent beaucoup. Tous les non-dits et rancunes furent plus ou moins oubliés. Les femmes étaient venues en renfort pour aider leurs hommes. Tony était content que Pepper soit là. Jane et Maria participèrent à la reconstruction de l'école qui avait été détruite. Teddy était chouchouté par tout le monde. Il était heureux d'être de retour auprès de sa tante. Mais tout à une fin. Les Avengers et leur compagne durent repartirent à New York. Clint promit cependant qu'il reviendrait plus souvent.


	17. Epilogue

Voilà six ans que Clearbrook Park n'avait plus subit d'attaque. Mariane et Jérémy s'étaient marié et avait un petit garçon de 2 ans nommé Bastien. La sœur de Mariane et son mari avait quitté l'armée et sont devenus policiers. Ils travaillent maintenant pour la ville de Clearbrook Park. Matthew et Darcy se sont fiancés. Darcy a quitté Jane et est partie vivre à la base militaire de Richwood city à vingt minutes de Clearbrook Park. La ville de Clearbrook Park a fait érigée un grand monument en mémoire des victimes de la première attaque ainsi que de la seconde.

A la Tour, Tony et Pepper ont eu une petite fille prénommée Alex qui a maintenant 5 ans et un petit garçon Tim qui a 3 ans. Thor et Jane sont aujourd'hui mariés. Steve et Maria sont mariés et ont un petit garçon de 4 ans prénommé Julien et attend un second enfant. Clint et Natasha sont toujours des agents du SHIELD et sont maintenant des agents mariés. Clint et Natasha ont eu il y a maintenant 2 ans une petite fille nommé Delphine Anastasia.


End file.
